


The Best Pictures of You Are the Ones I Take When You’re Not Looking

by Imalwaysdown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cats, Crushes, Cute, FaceTiming, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious GeorgeNotFound, Patches and George’s New Kitten is In This, Pictures, Pining, Romantic Tension, Screenshots, Secret Crush, Sort Of, Unresolved Romantic Tension, based off the screenshot of George’s kitten, dream is a simp, patches - Freeform, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown
Summary: Dream can’t stop screenshotting George when they’re Facetiming. He’s just too cute.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 672
Collections: MCYT





	The Best Pictures of You Are the Ones I Take When You’re Not Looking

Dream was waiting patiently with his phone in his hand, laying on bed eating Oreos. About 20 minutes ago, he had asked George to FaceTime, like he did almost everyday. Yet, George was late this time. Dream spammed him a couple of times asking what he was doing, and he got nothing back. He was impatient about hearing and seeing George, that’s for sure. 

There's something about George that just makes his knees go weak and heart beat faster—And Wow, he was pitiful. He was like a teenager with a crush. Face-timing George just made this teenager feel a little bit happier. Maybe That's why he wouldn't shut up about it. 

Dream was scared shitless once his phone rang. He couldn't hide the stupid grin on his face when seeing that it was George, and so he answered. "Hey."

"Why so bland? Also Hey, Dream." George giggled, making Dreams heart flutter nicely. 

"Yeah what about it?" Dream said, laughing. Dream looked at George's appearance for a moment. It was his messy hair cut that Dream always found a little strange but super cute, and his pale skin that Dream wished he could put his lips onto, that made Dream feel warm inside. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie that had made him look completely stunning. It brought out his dark eyes and hair perfectly. Dream hated himself for thinking of George this way, knowing full well everyone looked at him like a normal person and didn't describe him like a romance novel in their heads. 

Then he heard something. "Is that a kitten?" He trailed off. 

George let out a laugh. "Yeah." He titled his phone over to a small grey kitten on the floor. It was playing with a toy that still had the pet-smart tag on it. 

Dream wheezed at him. "You didn't tell me you got a kitten!" He exclaimed, "but he-she-whatever is adorable."

"She. Her name is Lina," George said, walking over to her. He pet her on the head, causing her to lean into his touch. He placed the camera down where Dream could only hear her purring. 

"No show me her!" Dream said. George groaned and grabbed the phone again, filming Lina as she played with her toys. Dream hit the two buttons on his phone to spam screenshots. 

"Did you just screenshot?" George asked. "What the hell Dream." 

"Well now you can't hide her from the fans too! You little bastard." Dream laughed painfully hard. It look some time for him to calm down before he could talk normally again. It wasn’t even that funny, but it was constantly George who made him laugh like this.

"So how'd you sleep?" Dream asked fondly, staring at George through the screen. 

"Badly. But that's how it always is," George stated. He was staring back at Dream through the camera.

"Why?" George was looking away, red in the face. His face was endearing to Dream, and when the phone dipped down a little he saw the exact hoodie he was wearing. It was Dream's hoodie. The one Dream sent as a joke about a week ago. Long story short, Dream got the idea of sending George his hoodie because he was curious to see what he'd do with it. He needed to see what it would be like if he did such a intimate thing, but he felt too weird about it and played it off as a joke. He never knew George would ever actually wear it. 

Damn, did he look good. The hoodie was huge on him, but it made him seem smaller. It was adorable. The hoodie hung down subtly below his collarbone, and Dream wanted nothing more than to kiss the skin that was showing.

Dream hit the screen shot button again, taking a few of George before he was stuttering out his answer. "I was j-just thinking about th-things."

Dream chuckled at him. "Thinking? What have you been thinking of that makes you so nervous to talk to me about?"

"I- nothing," George looked away from the camera again, and his pale skin was not helpful in hiding his blush that was quickly becoming worse. Dream had never seen him blush like this, but he loved it.

"Why are you so flustered?" Dream explained, screen-shotting even more of his face.

"Dream! I'm not flustered!" George groaned.

"What could you possibly think about besides me," Dream joked before letting his voice go low, "It better be me on that pretty little mind of yours, George."

George's breath hitched. Dreams heart beat more rapidly than before as he took yet another screenshot, again going unnoticed. "Stop! Dream. Drop it." 

Dream rolled his eyes but giggled. He was always so giggly when he was talking to George. "Okay okay, but don't expect me not to try and find out what's going on in that mind."

"Ugh whatever. I hate you." George scoffed. 

“You love me.” Patches walked up to the bed and jumped onto Dream’s lap. Dream ran his hand along her back as she lied down. Dream turned his camera to show Patches “Hey look I got a cat too.”

“Ha,” George shuffled around on his own couch, “How cute.” Says you, Dream thought.

Seeing George’s hoodie again, he thought it was a little possessive. It was a subtle way of marking George as his.

“What if I sent you another hoodie?” Dream asked, unexpectedly. He didn’t think he’d ever bring it up.

“Uhm.” George coughed.

“Oh sorry I-“ Dream stopped himself when seeing George smile. 

“No. I- I’d wear it. Send another.” George said, smiling wider. Another Screenshot.

Dream moved Patches off his lap and got up, apologizing to her as he did so. Dream walked straight to his closet to find the perfect hoodie to give to George. He saw his black halloween hoodie, which was his favorite out of his own merch, but he remembered how good George looked in dark colors. “How ‘bout this one?” He asked, holding it close to the camera.

“It’s fine with me,” George said, “why do you want to give me your hoodies so bad anyway?”

Dream scoffed. “It’s because you look so good in them. And...”

George swallowed, “And?”

“I don’t know, I just like sending them. Just a cute friend thing. Ya know?” Dream folded the hoodie neatly. He would have to search for something to put it in soon. 

Dream could here a hint of sadness in George’s voice when he spoke again. “Yeah.” He sighed.

Dream sat back down on his bed, and he and George were quiet. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but one of those ones that are comfortable. The kind where you don’t feel the need to have to talk to fill it in. 

George broke the silence with a question Dream was not ready to answer. “Why don’t you give Sapnap anything like that.”

Dream cleared his throat as nervousness pooled in his stomach. “Uh, I don’t know. You’re just different.”

“How so? You’ve been friends with him longer.”

“You’re just different than him, George. I can’t really explain it.” It’s not that he couldn’t explain, but he just wouldn’t. Not to George. He can’t know the real reason. Dream got another Oreo and ate it, not knowing what else to do out of awkwardness.

“Oh,” George faltered. He played with the strings of his—Dream’s hoodie, and Dream look a picture. 

Unfortunately, George looked up while he did it, seeing the light flash in Dream’s face. The silence didn’t serve any justice either when the camera sound sounded off loudly. “Did you just take a screenshot of me?”

“Uh,” Dream stopped moving, “I was just getting it of your cat again.”

“Huh,” George smirked, “Funny how you would try that when my cat isn’t on the screen.”

Fuck, he had been caught red handed. Dream’s brain was filled with too many things at once, and his heart was still going as fast as it was earlier. Maybe even faster. He could feel himself flush. “Shit I- I’m sorry I can delete them if you want.”

“No, but I do want to know why you took them.” George moved around in his seat, not being able to sit still. Dream took note of that.

Dream flushed again. He decided he would just go with the truth. “Because you’re a cutie.”

It was George’s turn to be flustered. “Really?”

“Yes. I just had to. Now I get to have them in my camera roll and go look at them whenever I want. All of them—you to myself,” Dream said, maybe a bit on the snarky side. He was always flirty, but he never realized he could be this blunt, especially to George.

“Wow,” George bit his lip, taken back. “Simp.”

“Shut up,” Dream shook his head laughing deeply. “You’re annoying. I’m hanging up.”

He did just that. Once George could no longer hear or see him, he threw his phone down. He took a long, deep breath after feeling like he wasn’t breathing at all for the past half hour he spent on FaceTime with George. He let himself smile as wide as possible, then he held his head in his hands. 

Yep, definitely a teenager with a stupid crush.


End file.
